Twilight Photography
by broken-angel's-wing
Summary: A young girl just starting her career as a photographer, the clumsy but extremely talented Namine. On her first day at Twilight Photography she's saved from 2 falls by a mysterious guy called Roxas, what happens when the have to work together? Read Plz :D
1. Chapter 1  Twilight Photography

**Chapter 1 ~ Twilight Photography**

I woke up; my head felt like someone just threw a ton of bricks at me. It was only then I noticed that I was on the sofa with a blanket over me, I looked over at the clock, and it was 6:23am. It also said it was Friday, I let out a sigh of relief, and it was nearly the weekend at last. I slowly pushed myself to my feet picking up the hundreds of photos on the floor. I must been up all night sorting them again, noticing this made me think I was a little more awake than before.

"Xion, Are you up yet?" I shouted knocking on her door multiple times until she answered. The door slowly cracked open where a small girl with short, navy hair appeared rubbing her grey-blue eyes. I scooped her up into my arms. 'Alright, let's get you ready for school, yeah?' I said to my sister as I lowered my head to look at her.

"Yeah," She smiled at me softly with a face that said I'm not quite awake.

It was 7:52am. "Xion, let's get pancakes on the way to school, I can't be asked to cook," I said in a moaning tone while fixing my hair. Xion stepped out of her room after dressing herself in a cute blue dress with apples on it. "Okay~" She said grinning as she skipped over to the sofa to watch TV before we left. I went back into my room and started to rummage through draws to find something to wear. I pulled out a blue pair of straight jeans and a white tank top. I walked into the living room as I packed my giant grey handbag up with my camera, purse and etcetera. I pushed a blond strand of hair out of my face. "Right, Xion you ready?" I asked smiling but breathing heavily from rushing. "I just need to feed Xylo," She said quickly jumping of the sofa and racing to the kitchen. Something soft rubbed up against me leg. "Oh there you are Xylo, let's get you fed" I said picking up the soft ginger cat as I walked over to the kitchen. "Nami have you seen- Oh you found him!" She said with surprise. The cat leaped out of my arms and into Xion's making her topple over. She stroked the cat gently putting it on the ground. 'I have to go to school now Xylo, I'll be back soon Okay?' She said to Xylo still stroking him. 'I'm ready now Nami!' She said grinning holding the straps of her backpack. I put a tan jacket on and picked up my bag off the sofa. "Then let's get going," She grabbed my hand and I grinned at her.

"I'll see you at 3pm you two!" I shouted as I waved at her and Selphie. 'Okay~, Bye Nami' Shouted Xion and Selphie in unison. I walked away from the gates and down the street towards Twilight Photography...

(If there were beginning titles they would be here.)

I walked into the elevator. Clicking the button for the 15th floor, where she worked. "Stop!" I heard a male voice scream as a hand appeared on the edge of the elevator door pulling it open. The hand was connected to something gorgeous, a slim, spiky blond with sea blue eyes. Unfortunately in the gorgeous thing's haste it ran into me, pushing me into the back wall of the elevator and falling on top of me. "Ow..." My eyes slowly fluttered open to see the gorgeous blond face only inches away from mine. I blushed; I was practically crimson, "Ah... Are you okay?" He asked pushing himself to a sitting position in front of me. "Yeah I'm fine, Are you okay? I'm real sorry..." I said flustered, fixing my light blond bangs and picking up my stuff. He began to help me pick up the stuff too. "I'm fine' He got up helping me as well. "Oh and by the way..." He trailed off stepping really close, closer than comfortable, He then pushed my bangs to the side slightly and immediately turned and stepped out of the elevator on my floor. I stumbled out of the elevator after the blond. Olette was talking to Kairi just outside the booth. 'Olette, Kairi!' I jogged over to them, waving as I went. As I ran I glimpsed at the blond that was in the elevator moments ago, nearly skimming his back. And I with two left feet only go hurtling down to the floor, surprisingly, to find a slim arm surrounding my waist stopping me from colliding with the floor. Kairi and Olette just watched me and whoever was saving me from the fall in utter awe.

I finally came to the point where I could open my eyes; I found that the same mess of spiky blond hair that had fallen on me in the elevator had come to my rescue once more. 'For the second time, are you okay?' He asked lifting me up to standing position, his eyes were hypnotizing, I could get completely lost in them. After being dazed for a minute I finally replied to his question. 'Yeah, thanks. I have to repay you, you've saved me twice today; maybe I could buy you coffee or something?' I asked fixing my hair once more, I said that oddly quickly like I was embarrassed or something. Suddenly he shook his head, "Just tell me your name," He requested, releasing me from his grip. "Namine, your name is?" I asked smiling at him. He turned away and began to walk. "Roxas," He said slowly. Roxas...


	2. Chapter 2  The Same Department

**Chapter 2 ~ The Same Department**

I hugged my portfolio as I entered the building as I walked further through the narrow paths in between each of the cubicles, I let out a small sigh of relief, I was so luckily I wasn't going to be stuck in a stuffy cubicle all day like my last job. Finally I had come to be standing in front of the door I'd wanting to stand in front of my entire career, Aqua Twilight's Office, the CEO and Head of Design at Twilight Photography. Not too many people got the opportunity to be graced with her presence but I was going to be, I took a deep breath and quickly knocked on the door before having second thoughts. "Come in," An older voice beckoned me, not much older as her voice was still very gentle and young. "Thank you," I smiled at Aqua's already smiling face, she seemed more pleased to see me than I had anticipated. "Oh Namine, Darling, it's lovely to see you again. I believe your starting today, am I correct in saying that?" Aqua asked lifting from her seat at her desk and moving to the more lounge typesetting near the window, I sat opposite from her with still a smile plastered on my face. "Yes I am, Miss Twilight," I replied, not daring to call her by her first name until given permission too. "Oh please do use my first name; I do have a tendency to skip formalities. Anyway darling, I should run you through how things work in the wedding photography department," She said picking up a tea cup from the coffee table and taking a sip from it. "Right, so the way things work down in weddings is that each new photographer gets a model that they work with for the whole year and after that year you may choose your next partner but be cautious of who you pick; I hear it can get quite feisty down there." She said lifting herself from her seat. "Thank you very much, that will me most helpful I'm sure,"

"I'm glad, since my schedule is fairly open at the moment, I'll escort you personally to the Wedding Department," She said smiling cheerfully as she held the door open for me. As we stepped down the corridors of the office block carefully, we finally arrived at the wedding department and, boy was it beautiful. "Well this is the Wedding Department. Attention Guys! Here we have new photographer replacing Melanie Chase, Namine Islington!" She introduced me as if I was quite famous; it also earned me a round of applause. As Aqua finished my introduction another man of high standing came in with..., Roxas?

"Since our new photographer has already been introduced, let me introduce her partner and new male model, Roxas Strife!" He said in a upbeat tone, it was now clear to me that the man of high standing was head of the modelling side of things. Aqua quickly leaned down slightly and whispered in my ear. "You're lucky to be getting a male model so don't waste this boy's talent." She whispered and afterwards winking as she walked off into the crowd in the rest of the office block.

After the rest of the office giving me and Roxas a warm welcome it seemed that the time had come for me and Roxas to have a proper conversation. As I sat at my desk, I noticed an e-mail in the bottom corner of my screen; from Aqua. It read...

_Dear Namine,_

_I know you're probably dying for you first task with Roxas already so I've decided to set you two up straight away, I'd like you to do a dark, gothic themed wedding idea. On this task you will be in charge of:_

_Photographing the Shoot_

_Choosing the outfit from the stylists; with Roxas_

_Setting up props with the stylists_

_I'm sure this task will go great, after looking at most of your other works I'm sure this will be a piece of cake; it's right up your street and Roxas' as well so you shouldn't have any troubles working with him. This task is just to get you started so don't expect every task to be this easy._

_I also wanted to let you know that I am your superior, all of your tasks will be shown to me before we consider putting them in catalogues or magazines, you are very lucky to have as many photographers wanted me as their superior._

_Good luck with everything,_

_Love Aqua x_

Wow, that was extremely fast. Guess this company never sleeps...


	3. Chapter 3 The First Real Meeting

**Chapter 3 ~ The First Real Meeting**

I was so eager to get started; it might have seemed like I was trying to get on good terms with Aqua but it wasn't anything like that. I was finally at the placed I dreamed of being at since I was little. I swivelled my chair around to take a look at the body I'd be dealing with for the best part of the year, he was lean, long and rather skinny, and he'd do well if he wanted to appear in a teen magazine. I wonder why he's in the weddings department when he could be making double in teen magazines. This guy was either stupid or had a reason but I'm not exactly one to judge as I could work in just about any department. He was getting his measurements taken in the room beyond the glass wall. As I swivelled back to my original seating position I was tapped on the shoulder by a girl with short black hair and a cheesy grin. "Hey, you're Namine right?" She asked looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Uh... Yeah, that's me," She knew my name without even asking me if I was the new photographer. I wonder if Aqua has been prancing around giving them information about me, not that I could complain and risk getting fired before I'd even done my first task.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie. We'll probably be working pretty closely since we both have male models around the same age; I've got Sora, have you met him yet?"

"No I haven't had that pleasure," I said smiling while shaking her gesturing hand. "Meeting Sora isn't exactly a pleasure, to be honest he's pretty cocky but a real energetic kid; He'll grow on you," Yuffie said trying to phrase it correctly. "Hey! Sora! Come over here for a minute!" As Yuffie called over, a boy with a spiky mess of brown turned and jogged over to us.

"Yes Yuf- Oh hello, who do we have here?" He said his eyes immediately reverting to me. He took my hand and lifted me off the seat; he then twirled me around a little. "So she's a new model, why aren't you in fittings right now?" He asked with a sweet confused look on his face, he was kind of cute.

"Oh I'm not a model, I'm the new photographer. Namine Islington," I said bowing slightly with a smile on my face.

"You can't be a photographer; you're way too pretty to just be a photographer. Do you model on the side?" He asked looking even more confused than before, what really struck me as odd was that he said I was pretty.

"Nope, just a photographer; I'm not pretty enough to be a model," I said looking away as I played with my fringe.

"Alright Sora, leave the poor girl be," Yuffie said batting Sora's hand away and putting an arm around me. She smiled at me reassuringly as we both sat back down. I quickly began looking through previous issues of Twilight Weddings to be amazed and hopefully inspired by these magazines. I felt a presence looming over my shoulder; I turned my head slightly and saw Roxas was looking over my shoulder. I wasn't going to act like a fool in front of him again so I kept my cool. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked knowing that he hadn't noticed that I knew he was there.

"I'm surprised you noticed; not long," He said taking a seat on my desk as I leant back on my chair to get a proper look at him. "Shouldn't we start this task?" He asked, I looked up at him and wondered if he knew what he was doing.

"That involves going down to designs now you know? It might take hours, are you okay with that?" I asked looking up at him with a hint of concern.

"I'm fine with it, let's go," He said rising from where he was sitting and walking out. I gathered a few magazines and my portfolio hoping they would help, we walked down the narrow corridors leaving a safe distance between us. Roxas seemed like a distance person but I guess that was just him. After finally reaching designs, I put my things in the cloak room and entered with Roxas.

"You know where you're going?" Roxas asked looking over at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Of course I do," I said beginning to walk backwards towards suits "I've wanted to work her since I was 7!" I laughed turning round and skipping along the aisles of clothes.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Started isn't Easy

**Chapter 4 ~ Getting Started isn't as Easy as it Looks**

I picked a few things out before we headed for the dressing room to get Roxas fitted, hopefully my textiles GCSE would help me out with the taking up and such. I picked out one of the many blazers I had taken off the racks and measured it against Roxas' arm. "So Roxas, why are you here, Just a job?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well..., let's just say there are circumstances," He said looking away; he tried to avoid my eyes like I was an illness. We continued with choosing in silence for about ten minutes.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I said as he came out of the changing room in a suit with a butler style jacket. I could feel my jaw drop so I covered my mouth, along with my rosy cheeks. He was beautiful.

"No, I don't. Do you want to talk to me?" He asked fiddling with the neck piece I had given him, I took a few steps forward and quickly looked up at Roxas then I flicked my eyes to the neck piece.

"I... uh..., Here let me get that for you," I said a little flustered by his question. Was he offering to talk to me? "There, much better!" I exclaimed happily. We'd been in the warehouse for about 2 hours trying to pick a comfortable yet stylish outfit. Unfortunately it was now after working hours so everyone would of gone home, I suddenly heard the bleeping of my phone. "Oh, I should get that. You can get changed now, we'll work on settings tomorrow," I said as I quickly flicked open my cell phone.

"Hello, this is Namine,"

"Hi, it's Yuffie. You met me in the office today,"

"Hi, how did you get my cell phone number?"

"The system data base, I hack into to it all the time."

"Right, what was it you needed?"

"You need to give Roxas your cell and a key,"

"A key to my apartment, why would I give him a key?"

"Because you're working together for a year, he'll be spending half his time in your apartment,"

"Oh, right. Okay I'll do that,"

"Good, talk to you at work tomorrow!" She hung up. I can't believe this job.

I shut my cell phone and stuffed it into my pocket; I then turned round to see Roxas carrying my things. He seemed to be coming back from the cloak room.

"Are you walking?" He asked passing me my things, I stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Oh! Yeah..." I answered coming out of my day dream, I really needed to stop day dreaming so much.

"I can give you a lift and before you say anything, it's no trouble." He said slinging his sports bag over his shoulder and beginning to walk out, I just trailed behind him until we reached the car park.

"So which car is yours?" I asked looking around trying to guess which was his.

"The navy four by four, she's not that big but she's excellent in the winter," He said smiling slightly but then going back to that same blank expression.

"Could you drop me at Emerald Apartments?" I asked hoping he'd know where the small block of apartments was.

"Sure, do you walk from there?" He asked, as he did I noticed that his cheeks were going slightly pink but I didn't say anything.

"No, I live there silly," I said laughing slightly.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbour Sora keeps going on about," He mumbled so I could just about here. I was living next to Roxas?

"Wait; are you and Sora like...?" I asked vaguely.

"No, he's my brother. You've met Sora?" He asked abruptly.

"Oh, yeah, I met him today at work," I replied looking out the window.

"I see," He said turning a corner. There was something about Roxas that was really elegant and poised, something I couldn't put my finger on. His eyes were one of his best features though, deep pools of blue. We pulled up in the parking lot behind the building; Roxas came over to my door and opened it. I just sat there for a moment quite surprised by his gentlemanly act.

"Are you getting out or shall I leave you in the car?" He asked leaning on the door, smirking slightly. I laughed awkwardly as I got out of the car; we walked into the building and into yet another elevator.

"So Roxas, I was wondering if you'd want to come to my house for some tea or something," I asked quietly shifting my coat around still gripping onto it. "You mean, to talk about work?" He asked looking down at me slightly. I nodded slowly and then he did the same, I took that as an indication that he was coming.

"Oh by the way, here," I held out a key to my apartment.

"A key," He asked, "I'm going to assume this is to your apartment," He said taking the key and sliding it into his pocket. "Thank you," He said, looking away from me. Well it looks like I'm getting somewhere with this.


	5. Chapter 5 A Unexpected Occurrence

Is this the first time I've added a starter? Well anyway, hi! Sorry my chapters have been so short for this story, I just wanted to write shorter chapters so I stay interested and keep writing this fic, please bare with me! ;)

broken-angel's-wing -xx-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 ~ Something sudden and unexpected occurred<strong>

"What do you want to drink?" Namine asked shuffling around in the fridge; she didn't have much in there except juices, beer and some ready meals.

"Do you have any beer?" He asked.

"Yeah, here catch!" I threw a can over to him and of course he caught it with ease. I suddenly thought of Xion and how she was going to get a lift home from Selphie's mum because they had a rehearsal of something or another.

"So why did you move into this flat?" He asked sipping his beer and taking a seat on the sofa. "Oh it's just convenient because it's close to work," I smiled sitting down taking a sip out of the can of beer. "No, what I meant was that there are two bedrooms, do you really have that much stuff?" He asked chuckling a bit, he put the can on the table as he scooted over to sit next to me.

"Oh, no I just live with my little sister," I said laughing a little, Roxas seemed to smiling more and I'm not complaining.

"Really? How old is she, like 15?" He asked laughing in surprise, Roxas seemed a lot more relaxed, he leaned his elbows on his knees and looked up at me, he was so flawless.

"Try 6, she'd probably still be with my parents if my dad wasn't an alcoholic and my mum wasn't dead," I said laughing, trying to hold the tears back when I actually thought about what I had said, why I had to say it to him, I don't know.

"Namine...?" Roxas said slowly, he seemed awkward at first but after about 30 seconds I felt a pair of slender arms curl up around me. "Namine, it will be fine, I... I think you're amazing." He said quietly.

"Roxas, I think I might be falling in love with you, just a hunch," I said, giggling into my sob. A warm hand was placed on my face as Roxas gave me a faint smile our lips met. I continued to kiss him as he pushed me onto the sofa so I was lying beneath him. I heard a slight clunk but I ignored it and slid my hands up his back and as soon things were getting really intimate, Xion walked in. "Hi, Nami! Sorry I'm- uh," She said as I pushed Roxas off me onto one end of the sofa and began fixing my hair.

"Hi, Xion," I smiled awkwardly, she smiled to and I suddenly knew what she was thinking. "So is this your boyfriend?" Xion asked going over to Roxas who was still covering his mouth with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hi, I'm Nami's little sister, Xion!" She said putting a hand out for Roxas to shake.

"Um, Hi I'm Roxas," He said trying to smile. "Wait don't you live across the hall?" Xion asked, "Yeah and you have a brother called Sora!" She said excitedly.

"Yep, Roxas is our neighbour as well as Sora. Xion, why don't you go do your show and tell project?" I suggested. "Okay~" Xion said skipping off to her room and closing the door.

"She's sweet," Roxas said looking back over to me.

"I know, she can be a bit of a hand full sometimes but yeah, she's a sweet little girl. Would you like to stay?" I asked smiling at him. "I mean, I don't want to ask to much of you, I just thought it might be nice for Xion if she actually sat round a table with a family, not just me and her. Do you mind?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Well, I was going to stay at a friend's tonight anyway. Sora and his girlfriend want the apartment to themselves tonight. So sure, could you just give me a minute to get some stuff and call my friend?" He asked getting up and pointing at the door. "Sure, I'll leave the door open," I said smiling at him as he left.

I heard a door shut outside so I opened ours only to find Sora walking up the steps.

"Namine!" He said coming up to me and giving me a hug. "Uh, hi Sora, I hope you don't mind but I'm borrowing Roxas tonight," I said finding it hard to breathe.

"I knew you two would hit it off. Oh how's your little sister?" He asked grinning at me.

We started talking about Xion and how she was doing well, at school and at home, but as our conversation began to wither away I thought back to what Sora had said earlier. What did he mean by 'I knew you two would hit it off'?

She decided not to comment though she was interested in what the boy might have had to say. As they finished up their conversation, Roxas pulled open his front door carrying a medium-sized duffel bag and an iPod in his free hand. "Oh, Sora, do you have my keys?" He asked not bothering to greet his brother first as he pulled his front door carefully just in case neither of them had keys I assumed. "Yeah, Here," He said throwing the keys over to his brother whose hands were all ready more or less full by this point. "I better go set up, Kairi will be here soon!" He said, catching my attention with that name, Kairi. Kairi just so happened to be the name of one my best friends but what really confused me was that Kairi had revealed about a month ago that she had been dating someone for a while, could it possibly that Sora was the mystery guy?


	6. Chapter 6 Continuation of Previous Event

Hi again! Sorry I haven't been updating recently but I get lazy from time to time so yeah... Anyway next chapter is here! It's also rated 13+ because of certain _things _happen. I'm sure you guys saw it coming. So enjoy! ;D

broken-angel's-wing -xx-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 ~ Continuation of Previous Events<strong>

"Here, we go," I said laying the dishes out on the table as the other two sat patiently waiting for me for me to take a seat with them. I pulled out a chair, joining their conversation about Xion's love for a particular show that was obviously not aimed at her age group but I had no objection to it as I was quite a big fan of it as well.

"So when did you start dating my sister, Rox?" Xion asked taking another mouthful of rice as she stared at Roxas with a questioning look on her face. He began to cough, I couldn't blame him, and the question was out of the blue and kind of embarrassing for both of us. I blushed slightly; I could feel my cheeks beginning to heat up. "Well, Xion the thing is...," I tried to explain but I couldn't help but think I was setting a bad example, kissing someone you just met isn't something the best people do, at least as far as I know.

"We just started dating today," Roxas said casually, like it wasn't even a lie but the pure truth. "Isn't that right, Nami?" He said smiling at me lovingly, though I could see he was smirking behind it.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you yet," I said in an explanatory tone which was the easiest to imitate, I've always been a terrible liar especially when it comes to lying to a family member but hopefully Xion wouldn't see through it. "That's great. You better not make my sister cry though, or I'll show what I learned at karate class," Xion said with a devilish smile on her face, I giggled slightly at what she had said.

"Are you done Xion?" I asked taking my plate and Roxas's plate too.

"Yup," She said passing her plate to me and getting up. "Nami, it's late, I should head to bed," She said waving at the two as she skipped over to her room, shutting the door.

Roxas and I ended up on the couch once again, watching re-runs of old TV shows just because they were on. "So, we're dating," He said with no warning making me tense up where I was leaning on his shoulder, a second out of the blue question for me to be confronted with. "N-n-no we're not!" I said, my voice somewhat elevated so I wouldn't wake up Xion... and the neighbours. "Calm down. All I was thinking was that Xion thinks we're dating and Sora thinks we're going to start dating, why don't we play along?" He said in his usual calm and collected tone which annoyed me a little bit in this particular situation. "You mean we should start dating because most people think we're dating?" I asked thinking this was a bit immature and high school like.

"Yeah, Xion would be in a family environment, I'd always have somewhere to go when Kairi was around, Sora would happily babysit Xion for you and you'd get to have me on your arm at all the photo exhibitions," The last part had to be the most appealing, who wouldn't want a model as a boyfriend? It would certainly make some of the other female models jealous

"I guess I wouldn't mind pretending dating you, it's all for Xion's sake anyway," I said trying to convince myself as well as Roxas.

"Right, whatever...," He said smiling to himself contently. I then snuggled against him and as I did he must have noticed because he placed an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Roxas," I said looking up at him. "What's up?" He asked looking down at me in turn.

"Do you want to kiss me again?" I asked, not really knowing what I was saying at the time after having 3 beers and hanging out with a cute guy all evening. He just smiled at me and after a few moments he pressed his lips against mine taking them into a passionate kiss, though Roxas seemed like an anti-social person he was a really good kisser. He pushed me against the sofa as we picked up where we had left off, me lying underneath him on the sofa as I run my hands up the back of his t-shirt. It was quite a cliché moment because it felt so wrong but at the same time so right, wrong because Roxas and I were playing the couple and weren't really a couple at all and right because I was falling for him little by little which I wasn't going to lie to myself about anymore. He began to pop open the buttons on shirt before pulling off his, he started to kiss my neck softly.

"Roxas... what are we doing?" As I enquired this he slowed with his light, butterfly kisses and eventually stopped all together moving his face above mine.

"Well you won't remember much of this tomorrow so I might as well confess. I like you, Namine. Since you haven't said anything I assume you don't remember, we went to elementary school_ and_ middle school together and ever since I had to move for high school I never saw you again," He explained, with more emotion in voice and expression then I'd ever seen before. I wanted to listen to him and I wanted to know how he remembered but unfortunately I was drunk and all wanted was Roxas on me and that's exactly what I got. He cut off from his sentence, he seemed to be hiding the rest of it down his throat as he kissed me more and more and eventually we ended up in the bedroom, which was more than likely if you ask me.


End file.
